


A question of perspective

by 3White_Mage3



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do they really have between them what Cougar thinks they have? Can it last past what is here and now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A question of perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).



> A bit of word play.  
> Huge thanks to jujitsuelf. This was just a spurt of keyboard vomit until she said she discerned some wheat among the chafe. You can decide for yourself.

It's so easy to think of their lives in terms of single days: Surviving a mission (3 days max), getting out of the hospital (1-2 days depending), maybe a day or two of downtime in between, number of days until they need to ship out again. Maybe a couple of days in there somewhere for them to just be them. Just to be together.

But somewhere along the way the drunken tumbles and fumbles of "we're still alive" sex aren't enough anymore somehow. 

And for the first time in his life, Carlos - not Cougar, that's the guy the rest of the world thinks they know - ponders a life beyond the horror, past the madness. A life in synch with the manic spitfire whirlwind of words, emotion and movement he's come to love. 

What would that life look like? That life beyond just getting to tomorrow.

Would Jake still be interested if he weren't the mysterious sniper lurking somewhere nearby? Would Jake still crawl into his bed at night and cling so tightly? Ram his head so hard into that special spot under Carlos's chin searching for a moment of safety and comfort? Want so badly? 

What happens when the years begin to catch up and the hair that Jensen so loves to thread his fingers through begins to thin and turn grey? When his knees crack for the first time as Carlos lifts himself out of their shared bed in the morning? 

Is there enough between them when the "this" isn't there anymore?


End file.
